


For The Eyes To See

by ChrisRedWing



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisRedWing/pseuds/ChrisRedWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Chris Redfield needs a little help seeing. Good thing Piers is there to always help him out. PiersxChris</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Eyes To See

All Resident Evil characters belong to Capcom.

For The Eyes To See

It all started with his first missed shot.

Chris, known for his accuracy, the only person being able to rival his own skills being his lieutenant Piers, and even then he would give the young man a run for his title as the man who never missed a shot. It's not a total miss. The bullet did hit the intended dummy, but it wasn't in the center hole, where he has been easily hitting throughout his years without missing it. It has become almost routinely that he started getting bored of the repetitive shooting.

He was S.T.A.R.S' number one shooter. Wesker would enter him in all kinds of competitions to show the others of his marksman's shooting skills. When the BSAA was formed, he was one of the top, if not the best. Of course, this was before Piers joined the BSAA. If Chris had to be honest, he couldn't be gladder when the day came and Piers won their competitive shooting. Chris is the BSAA best soldier and he wanted someone to start besting him. He knows he can't be here forever, and Chris is already thinking about retiring. Who better than Piers?

Deciding that maybe he's been shooting for too long, Chris puts down his gun, dislodging the clip as he walks out. On his way out, he spots Jill farther down, blue eyes trained on the target ahead. He has to give it to the woman. Her shooting has improved greatly throughout the years and he couldn't be prouder at her development. Not wanting to distract her, Chris makes his way towards his office, where he knows a mountain of paperwork awaits him. The joy.

The BSAA captain sits down, fixing the papers he left scattered all over his desk when he took a small break at the shooting range. But now it's back to business. Opening his laptop, Chris presses the power button, the light flashing on as it starts up. Writing a few things down, he looks up when he hears the familiar sound of his computer logging on. Opening the document he was working on, he looks on the paper next to his hand to recall what he was writing before he looks back at the screen.

Chris has to literally squint his eyes to see the letter right in front of him. The BSAA captain pulls the computer closer, trying to see the blurry letters in a better angle. Before he could think much on it, there is a knock on his door. Chris looks up before he calls the person on the other side in.

"Captain." A young lieutenant greets as he steps in. "Was checking up on you. Making sure you didn't run away from your work again." A raised eyebrow tells Chris Piers notices the same amount of paper he had before Piers left is the same amount he comes back to. Chris should have known nothing will get past the sniper's' analyzing hazel eyes. Blue eyes meet hazel and he can already see the frown forming on Piers' lips. "I leave for an hour and you're still on the same one? It's hard to believe you just sat there with the pencil between your lips the whole time."

Piers' captain can be worse than a three-year-old on a sugar rush. He doesn't sit still, not even in conferences, moving around to get coffee, smoke break, stretch out his legs, bathroom breaks, anything that will have him on his feet and moving. The worse part is he would do all of the above in one conference.

The young lieutenant strolls over and sits on the unoccupied seat stationed in front of Chris' desk, leaning back on his chair. The brunette knows he can't leave his captain alone. Chris will distract himself with whatever comes in his sight of vision, including birds which land on the windows edge to chirp.

"Piers, you don't have to sit here." Chris tries, but he knows it's a futile attempt and Piers only shakes his stubborn head as he crosses his arms over his chest, a clear sign he is going nowhere.

With a sigh, Chris decides to return to work, not wanting to keep the ace sitting in front of him and wasting his time. Looking back at his computer, Chris is faced with the same problem he had before Piers made his appearance. Chris squints his eyes, pulling the device closer.

From where Piers is sitting, he raises a questioning eyebrow at the way Chris is slowly pulling the computer closer and closer to his face, blue ocean eyes squinting in concentration. "If you pull it any closer you'll end up kissing it." Piers' voice cuts in, a smirk on his pink lips.

Chris' face instantly flushes as he sits back, scooting the computer back away from his face. "Something wrong with the screen?" Piers asks, clearly referring to the way Chris keeps pulling the computer closer to his face to the point where his nose almost touches the smooth surface.

The BSAA captain leans back on his black chair as it groans in protest at his change in position. "I think I need a new computer. This one's broken."

"Yeah, because of the amount of time you use it." Says Piers in a sarcastic tone as he leans forwards towards Chris' desk and crosses his thin arms over the glossy surface. "What's wrong with it."

Instead of telling Piers, Chris turns the computer for Piers to see. This time, it's Piers' eyes which squint as he tries to see what is wrong with it. Slowly, a small smile takes over Piers' lips, his analyzing eyes going to Chris' dark blue ones. "This won't get you out of paper duty… come on captain, back to work. I'm not moving from here until you do. And if you finish before it's time for us to head home, we can go and get some drinks. How does that sound?" Piers suggest, moving back so he's once again fully on his chair.

Slowly Chris brings back the computer to face him, his blue eyes going to the screen only to see the same thing he's been seeing since he turned it on. Blurry. The words look like they are written double as if jumping off the computer, which makes it impossible to read without squinting his eyes or bringing it closer. The promise of drinks with his secretly favorite lieutenant is enough to motivate him to finish his work, but with his vision blurring like this, he can't finish it, much less on time.

"Captain? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah… I think." Chris answers with a tentative frown.

Piers looks into his captain's eyes. "What exactly is 'wrong' with your computer?" Asks Piers, shifting in his seat to get a better view of Chris' facial expressions.

"The letters are blurry," Chris confesses reluctantly and seriously. The sound of a small chuckle has Chris look up at Piers. "What? Why are you laughing?" The words 'old man' is heard and Chris can't help but frown at Piers. Though he's feeling annoyed at Piers for laughing at him, for reasons he does not know, he can't help but find Piers' chuckle cute and welcomed.

Sensing his captain's growing agitation, Piers pulls himself together, snickers escaping his lips. "You need glasses captain." The ace says matter of factly. "Don't worry it's not the end of the world." He adds when he sees Chris' facial expression change to that of shock.

"I don't need glasses." Chris scuffs with a wave of his hand.

Piers gives him a raised eyebrow which makes him look charming, almost like sly fox. "Really now old timer."

Chris feels his cheeks flush red because of the way Piers is watching him. Always analyzing, but yet kind hazel eyes, ready to give a helping hand or a reassuring boost.

"Let's go, captain," Piers says, standing up with a grin.

"Where to?" The BSAA captain does not stand, eyes on his lieutenant. But he has a feeling where Piers is going to take him, and he is right when Piers informs him. "To the eye clinic, where else captain?" He says with a small wink.

~CNCNCN~

Piers is looking at the displaced glasses, arms behind his back as he waits for his captain to come out. His hazel eyes scan the different types, and he can't help but snicker when he finds one which would look hilarious on his captain's face. Hearing talking, the ace looks back, seeing Chris has stepped out and is now talking to the lady at the front desk, handing her a paper no doubt the eye doctor gave him to give her. The young ace strolls over and sits down on the waiting chair they were seated before Chris was called in.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually the BSAA captain drops down next to Piers, feet stretched out in front of him. The older man looking like he doesn't even want to be here, which is probably true. But it has to be done if Chris wants to see clearly.

"So…?" Piers inquiries, eyes on Chris. "Do you need glasses or not?"

"Maybe."

"Captain." Piers says in a teasing tone, lowering himself so he can get a better view of Chris' face. "You do, don't you?" He says in his all-knowing tone. The one that makes Chris smile when in battle, because his ace is able to think quickly and get to the same conclusion as him.

Chris looks over at Piers. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" His voice full of suspicion and something else. To Piers, it sounded like there was a hint of teasing. Before Piers could say anything else, Chris' low voice beats him to it, and what Chris says has his hazel eyes widen slightly. "Thanks." The word makes a dark pink blush spread across Piers' cheeks, and he feels his heart flutter at that.

Coughing into his hand, Piers sits back on his chair and looks away from Chris. Anything that isn't Chris. "Captain, you would have eventually known you needed glasses."

"Not for that." Chris' voice is smooth, a rare thing. He's used to the BSAA captain's gruff deep voice which does all things to his insides when he commands him to do something, gives orders, or is putting him back in line. A shiver runs down his spine. He's not used to this voice, a gentle tone- the one he uses with Jill. Piers never thought Chris would use it on him, and it's making his skin flare with something he can't put his tongue on. "For coming with me." Chris finishes.

If it weren't for the breath against his neck, Piers wouldn't have noticed how close his captain is to him. Piers squirms in his chair, the blush on his cheeks reaching his ears and down his neck. "Anytime captain. Everyone knows you wouldn't' have come here by yourself. Just part of the job description." Even though Piers isn't looking at Chris, finding the ad in front of him as a distraction, he can feel Chris smiling at him. Almost with a knowing look in his blue eyes.

Needing to get away from Chris before he does something which would raise more questions than he's willing to answer, Piers stands up quickly. "Did you get a chance to look at the designs of the glasses?" The lieutenant asks, finally looking back at his captain. Chris is now sitting fully on his chair as if he never moved, and it makes Piers wonder if he imagined it all. Was Chris really that close?

"No, not really. Actually, that's what I'm supposed to be doing now." Confesses Chris while rubbing the back of his neck.

Piers smiles down at his captain. "Then what are you waiting for? I think I saw the perfect one for you." The ace does not wait for Chris to stand as he starts making his way towards where the glasses are displaced. His heart's still pounding hard in his chest. He's known, since the very first time he saw his captain that he's been attracted to the man. Chris is handsome, built like a stallion, warm, but yet he can become this completely different person on the battlefield. He becomes an angry bear, with nothing else but to fill his hands with the blood of the enemy. Yet, the first time he saw Chris, he felt his heart flutter, and when he experienced the man's flaws and mistakes, he felt himself get closer- wanting to hold on and never let go. Chris isn't perfect, but he loves the man no less. For his perfections and the parts of him which are not.

~CNCNCNC~

When the door to the BSAA captain's office opens, there is a quickly fumbling sound before the sound of a clatter is heard. Piers' head is on the other side, as he raises an eyebrow at his captain who is clearly trying to head something.

Chris looks over at Piers, looking too innocent, as if he didn't just overreacted at almost being caught doing something he obviously didn't want to be caught doing.

A sigh escapes Chris' lips when he sees Piers standing by his door. "I thought you were Jill." Says Chris, running his hand through his brown hair.

"Something fell on the floor?" Piers states, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, referring to the noise he heard when he stepped in. Hazel eyes move across the floor and he sees the item which dropped. "Captain, you need to take better care of them. They're fragile." Piers says once he sees Chris' glasses on the floor.

Chris bites his bottom lip, really hoping Piers wouldn't have seen them on the floor. Guess not. It's Piers, he should have known better.

Stepping closer, Piers picks up the glasses, cleaning the lens with the hem of his shirt. Piers brings them up to see if the brown glasses are clean before he looks over his shoulder at Chris. "Captain? Did you throw them off your face when you thought it was someone else stepping through your door?" The slight blush taking Chris' face tells Piers he is right. "Captain…" Piers says in a disbelieving voice. "Does anyone know but me?"

"Not even Jill." That is enough for Piers to know it's only him. After all, Chris tells Jill everything. Piers is actually surprised she doesn't already know.

"If it bothers you that much why don't you wear your contacts instead." Piers asks, walking over to Chris' desk, knowing the man has contacts since he was there when Chris got them.

Chris grimace as he shifts in his seat looking highly unnerved by the idea. "I tried, but I can't put it on." He admits with glowing cheeks. When he woke up in the morning, he was determined to try on the contacts, but when he stood in front of the mirror he couldn't put it on. He fought with himself for hours, which made him late for work, but no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get the damn thing on his eyes.

"Thought so." Piers' words bring Chris out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Chris asks, back leaning heavily on his chair. He outstretches his hand for Piers to give him his glasses but the ace doesn't give it to him, instead, he casually sits on Chris' desk, one foot still on the floor and raises an eyebrow.

Piers shrugs before he answers. "Something tells me you're not used to putting anything on your eyes. It's to be expected." Piers reaches for something in his pocket, Chris' blue eyes following his hand. "That's why I brought this." He says as he pulls out eyedrops, an evil smirk taking his lips. "Ready captain?"

"Piers? What are you doing?" Chris asks quickly, pushing back on his chair so he can stand. But before he could get far, Piers is already moving- throwing his body and clinging to Chris like a cat. They both tumbled to the ground, the chair Chris was sitting on hitting the wall behind them with an audible bang, as Piers takes advantage during their fall and straddles the bigger man, effectively pinning him down. "Piers!" Cries Chris, bringing his arms up to try and defend himself from the ace's assaulting hands and evil water droplets.

"Captain, you have to get used to it, or else you'll never wear your contacts?" Piers insist, trying to pull Chris' arm down, but the BSAA captain is not letting up.

Trying to get up, Chris moves his body, pushing Piers as he does so. Before he can fully be on his feet, he feels Piers' weight shift. Still trying to get the eyedrops on Chris, Piers loses his balance, and without thinking it the BSAA captain tries to catch him which resulted in him losing his balance as well.

The two BSAA soldiers end on the captain's desk, looking at each other, a deep blush creeping up their cheeks at their position. Piers still straddling Chris, on his back lying on Chris' desk, while Chris on top of him. Time seems to stop as they gaze into each other eyes, breaths even and heart pounding in rhythm.

"I…" Piers doesn't know what to say. Chris is so close to him he can see the different shades of blue in his eyes- no doubt Chris can also see the different shades of his hazel eyes. Before he could say more, there is a knock on the door, as the person on the other side enters, not waiting for the 'come in' which was to come from Chris. Piers internally screams when he sees Jill. He can feel his captain's muscles tighten at her presences and breath hitch. But no amount of shuffling will get them far enough for Jill NOT to see.

"Chris, the document you sent earlier needs some revis-" Blue eyes land on Chris and Piers and Jill's face takes a red color as she drags out her last word. "-ing" The woman brings up the documents up to her face quickly, accidentally smacking her face with them. "I'm so sorry, I did- didn't know." Jill yelps, moving back and hitting her back against the door. "I was never here. Proceed." She says, instantly regretting it after she said the word 'proceed.' That only makes her face grow redder. Without looking at the two on the desk, she makes her way out closing the door behind her.

Chris' mouth is open in shock. "Jill wait. It's not what it looks like." His words fall short when Jill is gone from his office, door shut. Chris looks down at Piers, the ace looking back at him. "Piers…" The BSAA captain mumbles the name, where his skin meets Piers' tingling with warmth.

"Captain."The words breath out of Piers' lips, the pink blush still there.

The way Piers is looking at him, it makes Chris want to take Piers' lips into his, but he knows better than that. After all, Piers was only trying to give him some eyedrops. Chris shuffles before he starts to get off Piers, but a warm hand stops him when it touches his arm. Chris looks down at Piers again.

Still looking up at his captain, Piers moves his hand and slips on the glasses which he still had, admiring how sexy Chris looks with them on. If he only knew he loves how Chris looks with them he might wear them more often. A part of him wants to be the only one to see Chris this way. Not even for Jill to see him with glasses. It makes Chris look cute and more so when he tries to hide them from everyone else but him. That has a warm feeling creep up his chest and a smile takes his lips.

Pushing the glasses into place, on the bridge of Chris' nose, Piers speaks lowly and softly. "You look good with them on." His words almost a whisper. The smile Chris sends his way makes Piers' heart flutter and speed up.

"Thanks, Piers.."

~CNCNCNC~

The mission started like any other, as Piers wrapped his scarf around his neck. Alpha team is meeting up to go on their new mission, and Piers can't wait. The thought of shooting those BOW bastards enough to fuel him for the battle to come.

Hearing his captain's voice, Piers looks up when Chris steps out from the inside of the BSAA building, fully clothed in his BSAA uniform like the rest of Alpha team, a blue folder in hand.

When Piers' eyes take the sight of Chris' eyes, his breath hitches for a second. They're not their normal deep blue but a beautiful chocolate brown. Something about the new eye color has Piers' hands trembling, and wetting his lips. Chris looks absolutely amazing. And by the way the other Alpha team is speaking amongst themselves, they think the same.

It is hard listening to what his captain is saying when all Piers cares about is Chris looking his way so he can get another glimpse at those beautiful brown orbs. By the time Chris finished, Alpha team is just staring. Chris has to literally tell them so scurry away.

Piers stays behind like alway, his hazel eyes on Chris. "New look? You were finally able to put them on?" He asks with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I like it."

Chris looks down at Piers, a smirk taking his lips. "I'm glad you like it. I wouldn't have been to do it without you. With all that dancing we did in my office trying to get eyedrops in my eyes. It paid off."

The young lieutenant laughs at the memory, having many BSAA soldiers walking in on them in awkward positions. Rumors are already starting to fly around. If he had to be honest, he doesn't care. He wants some of those rumors to come true anyways, and maybe they can… "You know what I like more?" Asks Piers, shifting so he's right in front of Chris. Seeing Chris raise an eyebrow, Piers smiles. "Your glasses."

Chris chuckles. "Good thing I still have them. I don't know..." Chris slips them from his back pocket. "I might wear them only when you're around." He says with a chuckle, slipping on his glasses.

"I would like that." Piers says, going on his toes and taking Chris' lips onto his. "Old man."

FIN


End file.
